The Flim Flam Brothers
' The Flim Flam Brothers '''are are two unicorns who are featured as antagonists in the ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. They return in the episode Leap of Faith. In the IDW comics, Flim and Flam are unseen antagonists mentioned in Micro-Series Issue #3's story How Rarity Got Her Groovy Back and also appear in Friendship is Magic Issue #10's story Zen and the Art' of Gazebo Repair - Part Deux''' ''If You Only Have a Hammer, You See Every Problem as a Nail and Micro-Series Issue #10's story ''The Day Shift.''' Role Their names are a play on a flimflam, otherwise known as a confidence trick or a con, which also foreshadows their role in the same episode's storyline. They drive into one of the gate of Sweet Apple Acres' apple orchard on a cider-making contraption and introduce themselves through song and dance. They challenge the Apple family to a cider-making competition against their machine, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000.With Ponyville's citizens faced with the dilemma of a limited quantity of manually pressed cider, they turn to the Flim Flam brothers and their automated cider production. The brothers attempt to broker a deal with the Apple Family, who will supply them with their delicious apples, and they will sell the cider under the Flim Flam brothers name. They call for a 75-25 split in profits in their favor. The Apple Family denies the offer, which prompts Flim to state that if the Apple Family refuses to partner up with the brothers, they will run the family out of business and Ponyville. The Flim Flam brothers challenge and provoke the Apple family into a cider-making competition, and end up winning the competition. However, it turns out all of the ponies dislike the cider the Film Flam brothers made because they decided to go for quantity over quality unlike the Apple Family. After Twilight, and the others volunteered to help the Apple Family, the brothers increased suction on their machine to speed up their production rate in order to win. This causes the machine to suck not only the apples but up whole trees and other debris such as rocks, rotten apples, and branches. The brothers in panic, change the setting of the machine so it no longer preforms quality check what goes into their cider and make more barrels of cider. The end result of this action causes the cider to taste horrible and all the ponies refuse to drink it. Realizing nopony in Ponyville will pay for their cider, regardless that they won, the Flim Flam brothers decide to try the next town over, and beat a hasty retreat. This alludes to the fact that this is not the first time the brothers have been run out of a town because of their tactics (and most likely won't be their last either). The brothers return in the season four episode Leap of Faith, this time selling a product called the "Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic", using a song number to hype it as a panacea able to cure any ailment and injury, and even restore youth, among other outrageous claims. The tonic appears to work on a crutch-wielding volunteer in the audience, who casts off his crutches after drinking it; and later on Granny Smith, who overcomes her crippling fear of swimming. Suspicious of Flim and Flam, Applejack visits the brothers' tent that night and discovers that the volunteer pony, Silver Shill, is part of the brothers' act to promote the tonic. When confronted by Applejack, the two partially admit that their tonic is a useless mixture of apple juice and beet leaves. However, they point out that Granny Smith's blissful ignorance of the tonic's true nature is allowing her to relive her youth as an aquapony, and guile Applejack into silence by suggesting that she would be denying her grandmother that happiness if the truth is revealed. The next day, Flim and Flam sell their entire stock of tonic to Granny Smith for her to perform at the Ponyville Swim Meet, while Applejack unwittingly approves of its apparent beneficial effects, boosting their credibility. They set up shop at the swimming competition, promoting Silver Shill to help sell their tonic. However, Applejack realizes the bad example her dishonesty is setting for others and, after stopping Granny Smith from performing a dangerous high diving stunt, reveals that the tonic is fake. The brothers try to save face by endorsing the tonic's placebo effects, but Silver Shill, inspired by Applejack's honesty, intervenes and further confirms the brothers' schemes. Defeated again, Flim and Flam hastily flee Ponyville before anyone notices their absence. Relation with Latham Cole Being defeated twice, the two bros. decided to go see their old accountant Latham Cole. Once they met up with him, they aggreed to share the silver they'd mine. While Cole was working on a project to build a railway connecting the United States- except the Comanche territory, as the treaty with the indians said. However, in secret, Cole was planning to build the railway into the indian country, so that he can take the silver to San Fransisco, where the bank would pay 65 million dollars for it all. The Flim Flam Brothers decided to use their share to buy Appleloosa and throw out the buffalo tribe so they could make all the cidar that they could sell. Believing the Lone Ranger, the Apples, and Tonto to be dead they leaves, taking Rebecca, Danny and all the silver with him. At the grand opening of the railroad Cole first excepts his congratulation from the Railroad chairman, before leading him and the other officials away, where he reveals his evil plan to them and forces them at gun point to appoint him the new chairman, after shooting the old one in the back when he tries to stop him. However their plan begins to fall appart, when the Lone Ranger, Thomas, Twilight, and their friends and Tonto steal the silver they were going to use to buy all the shares making him the owner of the railroad and the town of Appleloosa. Cole, Flim, Flam, Ernie the giant Chicken, and Butch give chase in another train. While Captain Jay Fuller (who he corrupted earlier) fights on the other train. They hold Apple Bloom and Babs Seed hostage in one of the train's boxcars. Applejack then boards and uncouples the boxcar from the rest of train planning to get her little sister and cousin back but unaware that the 2 were waiting for her. Steamy, Rattlesnake Jake, Evan, Puffy, and Loco 131 see this and work out a plan to stop them. Jake uncouples Steamy from Loco 131 and races ahead of the stray boxcars and it races onto the line behind him. Loco 131 sees what the plan is and continues his driving. As Apple Bloom climbs into the roof, Applejack is knocked by the Flim Flam bros. and dangles from the back of the boxcar. The brothers then approach her and prepare to kill her for foiling their last attemps. But as they make Applejack lose her grip, Apple Bloom takes Applejack's coachgun and shoots them in their hind legs, the two loose their footing and fall off the boxcar instead and tumble into the tracks. After Apple Bloom yells her success to them, they look down the line and find Loco 131 speeding straight for them! But due to their injured legs, they can't escape and are hit by the locomotive and chopped up by the spinning wheels, while their straw hats are lodged into the cowcatcher. Rivalry with Donald and Douglas Attempts to kill Applejack in other movies *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet The Lone Ranger *Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction *Brian Griffin vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor Trivia *The Flim Flam Brothers are also Donald and Douglas' rivals. *The Flim Flam Brothers will become the FT Squad's rivals in ''The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *The Flim Flam Brothers are also best friends with Den and Dart until they'd wronged them. *The 2 are also close accountants to Latham Cole *The Flim Flam bros. will guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet The Lone Ranger. Gallery Flim.png|Flim Flam.png|Flam Flim and Flam in an alternate universe.png|Flim and Flam in an alternate universe Flim's human counterpart.png|Flim's human counterpart Flam's human counterpart.png|Flam's human counterpart Flim and Flam's 1st Defeat.png|Flim and Flam's 1st Defeat Flim and Flam's 2nd Defeat.png|Flim and Flam's 2nd Defeat Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Jerks Category:Unicorns Category:Ponies Category:Not too intelligent Category:Twins Category:Brothers Category:Greedy characters Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Usurpers Category:Banished characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Arch rivals Category:Country-Accented characters Category:Gunners Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Selfish characters Category:Charismatic villains Category:The Mob of Thugs Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Groups Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Duos Category:Equines Category:Characters voiced by Samuel Vincent Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Show Off Category:Evil Creator Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains